


Oasis

by Squishy_Hopemon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Antisocial oh Sehun, Artist Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Brotherhood, Byun Baekhyun is crazy, Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cute yixing, Friendship, Is this how you tag?, Island - Freeform, Kim Jongdae | Chen is a Little Shit, Kim Jongin is shy, Musician Park Chanyeol, OT9 - Freeform, Other, Prince Yixing, Sadness, Water, beach, family fic, friends - Freeform, junmyeon just wants to write a book, outcasts, sailor Kim jongin, sehun is a little baby, unbothered kyungsoo, unwanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_Hopemon/pseuds/Squishy_Hopemon
Summary: Nine boys escape to an island, some to achieve their dreams, and some were forced to leave their homes.This is a story about how they learned to endure rejection, loneliness and how they got to know each other gradually. How they learned that outcasts always should stick together.Aka the exo as islanders fic nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter I: A place where everything splendid

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I deliver this story as beautifully as I can <3 The first nine chapters will have pictures attached, just click on the link and hopefully it will take you to the edit <3

[Xiumin](https://layao3.tumblr.com/post/186380199207/xiumin)

_______________________________

_Day 1:- Page one._

_I just arrived to my destination, and I've got to say that it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen. Not that I've seen many honestly.._

_It's so serene and quiet that it almost seems like it's out of a fairytale. Clear blue sky, tall palm trees and crystal water. Everything seemed way too perfect to be real. I know that I'm going to make some of my best paintings here..I just know it._

_I can't believe I'm going to live here now..._

_Day one:- dairy written._

__________________________

Kim Minseok has always liked calm places over loud chaotic ones. He's always loved nature and the peace that comes with it so, he wasn't surprised to where his life lead him.

Minseok wanted to get away from all the lights, noise and bustle of the city. He wanted a quieter home where he could sleep well at night and not be woken with car horns. He wanted cleaner fresher air, not smoke. He wanted to be able to see the stars clearly. He wanted to find inspiration wherever he looked, to paint masterpieces.

Therefore here he was, unloading the boxes from his truck and placing them on his first step.

He just hopes that this was the right decision....For the sake of his dream.


	2. Chapter II: gathered as if to tempt me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

[Suho](https://layao3.tumblr.com/post/186389350187/suho)

_________________

Junmyeon sighed heavily as his brain buffered for the tenth time this hour. He wasn't going to finish his novel at this rate, not maybe for another five years.

It was times like these that he was grateful for the place he lived, where he can leave his cozy house and get some fresh air. The ocean breeze was refreshing and the sand on his bare feet felt nice, if not a bit cold.

Junmyeon loved taking walks on the beach after midnight, he always felt better and like his brain was refreshed and back with new ideas.

He was truly lucky to be here, if a bit lonely. The islanders here weren't very friendly, hence Junmyeon being cooped up in his house all day and only coming out at night. The only time he ever comes in contact with them was when he's shopping for food. That's it.

If he needed anything else, he orders it online even if it takes practically an hour for his order to be placed due to bad internet, he'd rather not spend more time with them than necessary.

The thing is, they weren't welcoming at all. They hated "city boys" like Junmyeon, saying that this was their island and that he shouldn't be living on it. He didn't belong.

Did he care though? No, of course not.

This was for his dream, and he'll be damned if he gave that up for a bunch of selfish islanders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not ready for exo-SC and neither are you, that’s a fact. 
> 
> ily and I hope u enjoy this!! Kudos and comments motivate me <3 
> 
> love yourselves ( and stream UN Village )


	3. Chapter III: I only thought that was the whole world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

[LAY](https://layao3.tumblr.com/post/186443422032/lay)

__________________________

Yixing took a deep breath as he looked around him. He had no idea where he was and which way was south, all he knew was that he needed to run even further away. Somewhere they'll never find him and force him to be king. Somewhere he'll be free to pursue his real dream.

He was scared having been never outside the territory of his father's castle. It was cold, he was hungry and his feet hurt from running for such a long time.

He did manage to sneak out unnoticed, but the sun will rise soon, and the maids were going to come wake him up only to not find him there. Then they'll tell his father and he'll send all of his god damn men after him. If he doesn't find a place to hide they're going to find him and...Yixing doesn't want to even think about what his father will do to him.

However, his legs were shaking out of pain and he doesn't think it'll be useful to keep walking in that state, so he looks around for a place to rest.

The prince's eyes drift across the horizon, and surprisingly there was an orange glow not too far from where he was standing. A campfire perhaps? Either way, he won't find out from staring at it, so he takes a deep breath, then starts making his way towards it.

He just hopes it's a...good person. His mother warned him about bad people and even though he was terrified, he wasn't going to run back home. He can do this. He knows he can.

Once close enough, Yixing could make out a boy's silhouette, so with a timid voice he says,

"H-hello?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUSSYSYSY YST CHANYEOL AND SEHUN LET ME BREATHE. BRO. PLEASE. shdjdjdj 
> 
> How are you guys liking this so far? <3 I hope I’m doing well ~ love ya 
> 
> I’m out ~ Love yourselves ( and stream UN Village / just us 2 )


	4. Chapter IV: Breaths Quickening

[Baekhyunnie](https://layao3.tumblr.com/post/186519541832/baekhyunnie)

__________________

Byun Baekhyun was often referred to as the 'crazy guy' and the 'The one who never shuts up' or the 'noisy one'

Funny how they find him noisy when the city around them never had a quiet moment.

People didn't like him, and admittedly it made him kind of sad. He liked making friends and getting others to laugh, but apparently he was 'too much'. His coworkers didn't like him, back in school nobody liked him, and even his parents bought him a house so he could move out as soon as possible.

His only friend was his bunny, Snow, and even if he listened to Baekhyun's rants without interrupting, Baekhyun was lonely. Very lonely.

That's why, he was determined to become normal. He was going to move to a quiet island to learn how to be calm and well...quiet.

He dreams of a group of friends that would love him for him, he dreams of not being alone and hopefully his trip, will help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATTA LIFE WHATTA LIFE WHATTA LIFE 
> 
> anyways you guys I’m actually going to be killed by exo sooner or later AND CAN JONGIN ACTUALLY CHILL???!!!! TIME FOR CONFESSION HSJSHSSJ s* can choke if they don’t give him a solo :) also did anyone make lyrics for his solo? IM HEARING SO MANY ENGLISH LINES AND ITS KILLING ME 
> 
> Ily all and I truly hope that ur enjoying this <3 
> 
> Love yourselves ( and stream UN Village / What a life )


	5. Chapter V: eyes busy searching for the answer

[CHEN](https://layao3.tumblr.com/post/186672475367/jongdae)

_____________

Jongdae let out a loud "YES" in victory once the fire was finally kindled. Thankfully his trip won't be cut short on his fourth day due to freezing to death.

Jongdae was a traveler, an explorer with passion rooted deep in his heart. He loved adventure and thrill, and he'll stop at _nothing_ to search for it.

Currently, the heater in his van stopped working and that's why he was forced to light a bonfire to keep warm. Lucky him right? Maybe he shouldn't have bought a used van after all....

Next on his agenda was finding a place with a beach so he could surf to his heart's content. Oh and maybe eat delicious sea food, but that's only optional. Oooh maybe he could fish? Then grill it by himself? Yeah that definitely sounds more fun.

In the middle of thinking about seafood and how to properly season it, Jongdae was snapped out of his fish induced haze when a barely audible "Hello?" was said.

The male immediately spun around and came face to face with another boy who honestly seemed frightened. Like he saw a ghost or a ghoul. He was dressed in....something that looked fancy? Just why would he be out here dressed like that? Actually on further notice, he looked dead tired.

"Hey? Who are you?" Jongdae stepped forward so he could see the other's face more clearly, but a sharp gasp stopped him dead in his tracks.

"D-don't..step closer" Jongdae raised both eyebrows at that before he crossed his arms. He was beyond offended right now, who does this guy think Jongdae is? A thief or something? Why would he approach him if he was so scared anyways?

"Listen I'm not going to hurt you, relax will you?" The other still seemed suspicious, but he was the one who stepped closer this time.

Hm, that's good. Baby steps.

"Are you...are you a good person?" At that point, Jongdae was sure something was wrong with him. He almost seemed like.....a little kid? Besides, what if Jongdae was a bad person and he said otherwise? Would words alone convince this boy?

Luckily for him though, Jongdae _was_ a good person.

"Yes I am. Are you?" Jongdae offered a small smile, and the other nodded frantically.

"Yes I am! I...think"

He thinks? What even...

"Okay...I'm Jongdae. What's your name?" Jongdae noticed the other's hand fiddling with something, but it was too dark for him to see what exactly it was.

"Yixing..." If it wasn't for the absolute silence around them, Jongdae would've missed it, however instead of commenting about it, Jongdae signaled for him to take a seat on the foldable chair.

"If you don't mind me asking, how are you out here all alone without any equipment or food or water?" Jongdae pulled another chair from his van before putting it next to Yixing, grabbing a water bottle and handing it to him.

"Thank you very much. Um..I'm running from my father" Okay, firstly Yixing was very polite. Secondly, running from his father? What the hell was this? A drama?

"Uh...you're running from your father? Why is that?" Jongdae was starting to get a little weirded out honestly, was this guy crazy? Maybe he should check his map for any mental asylums around this area... oh god what if he's sitting with a psychopath or a murder? Oh fuck Jongdae's doomed now. His trip _will_ be finishing on his fourth day.

"I'm next in line for the throne, but I don't want it. I have another dream" Jongdae blinks once, twice, thrice before he bursts out in laughter.

"Oh my God dude that was a good one haha, no really what are you doing out here?" Jongdae glances at Yixing with a smile that slowly falters once he sees the completely serious expression on his face.

Shit, he wasn't joking was he?

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes I am...I need to hide somewhere before the soldiers find me....I really can't go back to that place. Can you help me? Please?" Jongdae sees the desperation in Yixing's eyes and somehow he can feel a little trust towards him. Jongdae would hate to be forced to do something he didn't want. To be locked in a castle and not be able to travel as he pleased.

"Will you be okay with coming with me? I promise I'll help you and I won't hurt you" Jongdae said, and maybe it's the sincerity in his voice, but Yixing agrees.

"Yes, let's hurry please"

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s hoping I can actually stick to this and upload regularly!!! Ily all and I hope you enjoy this <3 kudos and feedback motivates me so please tell me what you think <3 
> 
> love yourselves ( and stream UN Village )


End file.
